The forgotten love
by solitaryswmgrl
Summary: Katara gets left behind, and zuko and his uncle find her. Ty Lee is second guessing staying with Azula, and sparks a new love with Sokka.


**I do not own avatar**

Katara sat down and bended water back and forth, it calmed her and she needed to be calm to deal with camp. Aang wathced her. He sighed because he knew that Katara would never like him, he was just a kid, and she was a beautifull teenage waterbending girl. Aang started to waterbend next to her, Katara looked up and smiled. "Want to practice?" Aang nodded, "Ok, that sounds good" Katara grumbled a bit under her breath. She was just trying to be nice, but what she really wanted to do was to waterbend alone.

Azula sat down on her new land truck that her father had provided for her. Ty Lee was sitting on the ground just looking out at the sea being all joyfull and what not. She kept thinking about that water tribe boy, that was..kinda cute. She thought she heard someone call him Sokka. "Ah Sokka, " she thought. It was a nice name. Mai and Azula started talking about attacking, and stuff like that. Ty Lee kind of missed the circus life, even though she knew that she wasnt meant to be in the circus after the last incident.

"We better be going now," Toph said. Everyone packed up and got onto Appa. Katara forgot her necklace, she went off of Appa and weent to grab it. When she got back she noticed that Appa wasn't there any more. She looked up and saw them all flying into the sky. She tried to yell for them to get her, but they couldn't hear her. "Oh no!" Katara had left everything on Appa. She started walking, and walking, and walking. It was night time and she was too tired to keep walking. She hoped that Aang or Sokka had realized she was missing. She found a little spot in the dirrt that looked comfortable. She lied down and slept.  
In the morning Katara woke up and went to find some river to clean herself up in. She took off everything exept her under clothes and washed herself up. Then she started to bend water, it was so relaxing that she lost track of time.

Zuko woke up by the sound of splases. He sat straight up and looked around. He saw someones legs and quikly stood up and got into fighting stance. "Who's there?" he asked. Katara jumped and turned to see Zuko. She got ready to fight him off, but was scared at the same time. Zuko shot a blast of fire up in the air, turned around and walked off. Katara looked at him as he walked off. She was very confused.

Zuko picked up some wood, and walked off to his camp site. He knew his uncle wouldn't be too happy that he had spent the night practicing fire bending. He didn't care much though. He liked to be alone. He then remembered the water bending girl that was friends with the Avatar. Why was she there, and why was she alone? Zuko saw his uncle come into sight. "Zuko, do you have the wood?" Zuko threw the wood on the ground and walked off. "Zuko..." he started. "I am going to go be alone uncle." Zuko started stomping off. His uncle sighed, and went back to making tea.

Sokka was fast asleep on Appa and Aang was steering Apppa. Toph listened for Katara to complain, or talk for that matter. "Katara? Why are you so silent?" Toph asked not knowing that she was talking to noone. Toph felt around for Sokka and shook him. "Wha?" he asked sleepily. "Do you see Katara on Appa?" she asked. "Of course she is on, she is right here." Sokka reached for Momo, then he jumped up and looked for Katara. "Aang! Stop this bison!"

Azula came over and sat next to Ty Lee, "Ty Lee, we have spotted the Avatar, are you ready to attack?" Ty Lee sat up and smiled, "Of course Azula!" Ty Lee took a deep breath and wished that Sokka, the water tribe boy was with the avatar.

Katara started to make a fire, with no luck though. She sat down next to her "fire" and sighed. "Come on Sokka, figure out that I'm gone!" She put her head into her hands and sighed again. Suddenly she heard a noise. She looked up and saw her fire was a real fire. She looked around, but didn't see anyone or anything. She was pretty sure what had happened though. She got up and walked around looking for something to show her which way he went. She found footsteps and followed them. They lead to...some old guy who was making tea. He looked up and smiled, "Well hello, would you like to join me for tea?" Katara was confused, "Did you light my fire?" she asked. "Why yes I did." Katara smiled, "Thank You, and sure...I'll have some tea." Katara recognized this man, he was with Zuko all the time. He was also the man that had gotten injured when they fought that one girl.

Appa landed and Aang got up to talk to Sokka. "Why did we stop?" he asked. Sokka started looking everywhere for Katara, "We left without Katara!" he yelled. Aang looked at Sokka with wide eyes and started to look with Sokka. Suddenly a arrow shot from no where. Sokka looked back and saw one of the three girls he had fought before. He went to tell Aang and toph that they had come, but they were already in action.

Ty Lee sighed as she started to fight off the little earth bending girl. She looked over and saw Sokka trying to fight off Mai. She smiled and was caught off guard. Aang threw a air ball at her, which made her fall hard on a rock. She squinted, her arm hurt. She looked at it and saw blood gushing out of the wound. She tore off part of her shirt and wrapped it around her arm. Azula looked at Ty Lee, "Ty Lee! We did not come here just to sit around and rub our arms." "Azula, my arm.."

Aang Toph and Sokka took their chance to leave while Azula and Ty Lee were talking. "Yip yip!" Appa lifted off into the sky. "Look what you have done Ty Lee! You let them get away." Azula stormed off into her truck and let Mai in. She left without Ty Lee. Ty Lee sighed, then sat on a rock. She was tired of Azula really. She thought about Sokka again, "I could find the Avatar and Sokka and help them defeat Azula" she thought. Ty Lee got up and started walking towards the direction the Avatar had left. She thought of Sokka and smiled.

Zuko had drifted off into sleep, he started to dream about Katara. She was beautifull, but he knew that she would never like him. The Katara in his dream ran away. He knew she was afraid of him. He woke up and headed toward camp when he saw her. She was having tea with his uncle. "Why hello Zuko, would you like to join us for tea?" Katara looked at Zuko and got up, "I should be going, thanks for the tea." She left and went to her rock she had found the day before and went towards the river. She bended water into her canteen, but she lost balance. She flew her arms through the air, trying to regain balance, but it didn't work. She braced herself for the fall but felt someone grab her waist and bring her back up. She quickly turned around and saw Zuko. She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. Zuko and Katara just stared at eachother, Zuko still holding Katara.

Aang landed Appa when he was sure Azula didn't know where he was. He got off and looked around. Sokka and Toph immediatly helped. "I dont feel and vibrations that could be from Katara Aang..." Aang took a deep breath and took his staff. "Im looking up in the air." Aang flew off leaving Sokka and Toph.

Ty Lee felt her arm getting better. She took the bandage off and saw that it had stopped bleeding. She tried doing some acrobatic moves. She smiled, now she could move faster. She kept moving untill She saw feet. These feet didn't have shoes on them, Ty Lee stood and saw that they belonged to that earth bending girl.Ty Lee bit her lip, the girl was staring straight at her. "Sokka! I feel someone close to me" Sokka turned and saw Ty Lee. He got his boomerang out and was about to throw it. "No! I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to join you." Ty Lee smiled. Sokka still had his boomerang out, "Yeah, like we can trust you, who has attacked us three times before." "I promise, I want to beat Azula, and make sure that everyone is safe, not just the fire nation." Sokka shrugged. "Help us look for my sister, but I am watching you." Ty Lee smiled, then blushed, because Sokka looked cute when he had his mad face on. "What is your name?" Sokka asked. "Ty Lee." she smiled.

"Zuko, you can um, let go of me now." Zuko let go of Katara and started to walk away. "Wait! Zuko..." Zuko turned. "Thanks." Katara smiled. Zuko shrugged. "You were falling." Rain started to fall on both of them. Zuko looked around him and found a small cave. "Do you want to stay out here? Or go into that cave?" He asked. Katara ran toward the cave, with Zuko following her. Katara sat down in the cave and dried herself off with her waterbending. Zuko sat down and lit a fire in a corner that had some wood in it. He laid down without talking. Katara laid down too and slowly fell asleep. In the morning Zuko woke up to find Katara close to him, comfortably laying her head down near his chest. She was smiling. Zuko liked the thought of Katara liking him and decided to pretend to be asleep a bit longer. Katara woke and saw that she was right next to Zuko. Her head was close to his chest, honestly she liked it. She knew already that Zuko wasn't going to hurt her, if he was he would have done it already. She got closer and pretended to be asleep a bit longer.

Aang searched all over for Katara but couldn't find her. He hit his head hard, he couldn't believe that he had left without katara. He sat on a rock and thought about Katara. She was so nice, and so pretty. Aang smiled, then looked for Sokka and Toph to help them. When he got there he saw Sokka, Toph, and...that one girl that could take away bending powers. She was laughing hard. Aang raised his eyebrows. "Sokka! You are too funny!" Sokka smiled proudly. "See Toph, I have good jokes.." Toph rolled her eyes, "Thats only because she likes you Sokka." Both Sokka and Ty Lee blushed. "Why are you here?" Aang asked, still very confused. "This is Ty Lee Aang, she is joining us now. She can teach you how to take away people bending powers." Aang shrugged, and guessed Ty Lee had left that fire bending girl. "Uh, well nice to meet you Ty Lee." Aang said. Ty Lee smiled, "It's nice to meet you too..." "Aang" "I like that name" Ty Lee looked around, "Well we better be finding Katara."

Iroh smiled and decided to "wake up" the two. "Open your eyes now..I know you two are awake." Zuko and Katara quikly sat up and blushed. "I..uh, was still tired." Katara stuttered. Iroh smiled, "Alright, who would like some food and tea?" Zuko nodded and got up to sit where Iroh had set up some food. Katara sat next to him.


End file.
